Clean
by PhantomBPR
Summary: Chaz releases a demon in himself. It's not meant to be clean at all. But really, is anything in life? This was based on a nightmare I had about Rugrats. I don't condone anything that happens in this story. That's why they call it "fiction" people. I could easily see this offending people and that's not what I set out to do. If you don't have the stomach for it, just leave now.


Chaz stood above his two year old son Chuckie. Despite his best efforts, it appeared that his son had no real interest in being potty trained, quite the contrary, Chuckie seemed to be completely and totally fearful of the very concept of leaving his diapers behind.

And how could one really question such a fear of transition in the life of a toddler who had lost his mother at such an early age, and was forever trapped with a complete and total weakling of a father figure.

Perhaps somewhere inside of himself, Chaz sensed this reality. He knew that the age old values of Dr. Lipschitz that he clung so tightly to would only take him so far. The cardinal commandment of Lipschitz "No More Diapers" case study on potty training specifically states that the parent is to take away diapers completely from the start.

And here two weeks later, Chuckie was once again in diapers.

Chaz realized that a different method must be implemented if Chuckie were ever to be trained.

"Ok Chuckie." Chaz began standing above his son at the breakfast table.

"We're going to try potty training again today, I know you don't like it, but….."

At these very words Chuckie began to tense up, that's when Chaz decided that it was time for him to do things his way.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, but things are going to change. I've tried to train you to go on the potty because you're getting to be too big for diapers. Today when I change you, it'll be your last diaper change, you're getting to be too big for the wipes to clean. So from now on, if you do go in your pants you won't get changed, you'll get…."

He stopped for a moment and looked eye to eye as his son stared directly up at him. Chaz swallowed hard, found his courage and began again.

"Chuckie, from now on, if you don't go in the potty…..I'm going to take you outside and spray you down with the hose."

Chuckie was hardly even old enough to speak yet, but somehow Chaz could feel that Chuckie understood these words. There was a look in Chuckie's eyes, a look that was almost of disbelief. But the truth was yet to come.

Chaz stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Look at you! You coward! You fool! You fucking fairy!"

Chaz spat at his reflection

"All your life you've been walked on by everyone else around you. And now, after all this time, you're going to let a two year old run your life? You're going to be set on the time table of his bowels that he is fully capable of controlling?!"

"Why do you think he's not trained yet? Charlotte had Angelica trained by her second birthday. Of course he's old enough to be trained. He knows it, and he knows he can control you. Well not anymore."

Chuckie sat in his room silently playing with his toys, wondering if the threat his father had imposed was truly imminent. Chuckie had so many thoughts running through his mind.

Why was he being forced to use the potty? He had been fine wearing diapers up until now. Why did things have to change? And then, as if on cue, Chuckie felt a sharp pang in his lower stomach. He knew what was about to happen and he knew that it was only a matter of time before it did happen. He had only hoped that when the time came it would be pee pee and not poo poo he had to worry about.

"What should I do?" Chuckie thought to himself in fear. He doubted his father would change him again, but he was too afraid to bring himself to use the potty.

Not knowing what to do, Chuckie ran through the hall and saw his dad standing in the bathroom, but it was not the image he was used to of his father.

Chaz had changed into a clean ride striped shirt with brown slacks, reminiscent of Beach Boys apparel. He had slicked his uncontrollable hair back with so much mousse that it was almost darkened by the grease. He had removed his glasses, and only his tiny pupils remained. Using a plunger as a cane to support himself, he stood next to Chuckie's potty.

"Hi there Chuckie!" Chaz said, in his best attempt at what sounded like a deep and professional voice.

"Are you ready to use your potty like a big boy? I don't even expect you to use the toilet, like a man, all you have to do is sit on this little potty. It's THAT easy." Chaz explained with a never ending grin of gritted teeth that was almost cringe worthy.

Chuckie stared at this abomination that had replaced his father. Not knowing to scream or cry, Chuckie simply stood there shaking, until finally, the unthinkable happened. Chuckie lost complete and total control and filled his diaper. Gone were the days of his baby poop, for his toddler diet produce large solids.

The smile did not fade from Chaz's face.

"Well, I guess you know what's going to happen now." He replied.

And with that, before Chuckie could run from the bathroom, Chaz grabbed him from the back of his shirt collar and carried him into the back yard.

In some sort of demonic fit of fury, Chaz tossed Chuckie aside into the sandbox and walked straight towards the garden hose, the smile never ceasing.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to take it like a man Chuckie. Take your pants off. Don't make me do it for you."

Chuckie stared up at his father in complete terror and simply shook his head.

Chaz's eyebrows seemed to tighten, turning his creepily happy grin into a maniacal one of utter hatred.

"I guess you're still a little baby after all." Chaz said.

And with that, he cranked the trigger on his garden hose to full blast and shot forth a powerful stream of water at Chuckie that shot him across the backyard. Gasping for breath and coughing between the powerful streams of water, Chuckie was slowly pushed against the fence by the power of the water.

Chaz walked over to his son and yanked off his green shorts, pulling off Chuckie's shoes and socks in the process of this aggressive movement, leaving his son in only his blue shirt and a very full diaper, with not just Chuckie's accident, but also the large amounts of water it had absorbed.

Chuckie cried loudly in total fear.

"What's it going to be Chuckie? The potty…..or the hose?" Chaz asked, not even expecting an answer at this point. Chuckie's only answer was to run away in complete and total fear.

"Oh no you don't!" Chaz cried our.

And with that he sprayed the powerful stream directly toward Chuckie's bottom. The diaper could hold no more and ripped open at the bottom, depositing Chuckie's waste upon the grass.

Chaz caught up with his son, pushed him to the ground, and then proceeded to spray the garden hose at Chuckie's butt in his promise to "clean" his son off with the hose.

And clean he did as there seemed to be no remaining shred of fecal matter left upon his son.

"This is how it's going to be from now on Chuckie. You can either go in the potty, or have me hose you off. You're a big boy now. It's your choice."

Knowing nothing of his father now but complete and total terror, Chuckie attempted once again to run for the house, but this time Chaz did not chase behind him.

Instead Chuckie managed to make his way to the back porch unhindered by his father. But to his dismay, Chaz had locked the backdoor behind them, and Chuckie had no way of reentering the house in his desperate urge to escape.

Suddenly, Chuckie felt eyes upon him. Behind him, he felt a presence. He spun around to behold complete horror.

There was Chaz…..but Chuckie would have never known it. For he was clad in his specialist greenhouse gardening clothing, complete with gas mask. This was an entity that Chuckie had only ever known as…."The Shadow Man"…and there…..within his hands was the high pressured red hose that had only previously been used for deep pressure washing within the green house…but Chuckie had a name for this monster as well…."The Snake"

Backed up against the wall Chuckie awaited his demise screaming as loud as he could.

"Don't you see Chuckie?!" the shadow man questioned, through a deep, dark, masked voice.

"I need this mask now because you're too big and too stinky for the babywipes! If you won't take care of yourself like a big boy…I'll have to take care of it my own way!"

And without another word Chaz let loose the pressure of the hose, pushing his son through the very glass of his backdoor.

Laughing hysterically, Chaz had finally won against his own inner demons. Yes, that's what he assumed he had done. But little did he know that he had only awoken darker demons within himself...

"Stu…what are you doing?"

"Maaaaing cholaaate puddddin" Stu slurred.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?"

Stu turned around and tried to answer, but only proceeded to vomit and knock the contents of his chocolate pudding mix to the floor. Didi rushed to catch her husband, and it was then she noticed on the kitchen table several empty bottles of cough syrup and strips of LSD.

For the rest of the night, Stu would ramble incoherent outbursts about Chaz abusing his son, of which Didi could only hope were some awful drug induced hallucination.

~Fin


End file.
